Pure as the Snow
by LoverofChrist
Summary: Jack Frost is wrongfully accused of engulfing the city of Arendelle in an eternal winter. To prove his innocence, he must track down the one responsible and bring her to the Guardians for judgment. But his mission does not go as planned. Jelsa as it could have happened in "Frozen" (CLEAN Jelsa!). Rated K .
1. Chapter 1: Accused

**Hi everyone! This is not my first fanfic, but it is my first Frozen fanfic and my first Jelsa attempt! I tried to put a twist on the usual Jelsa stories with this. Hope I succeeded! Sorry about the short first chapter-I write more for MLP but I will update periodically and I wanted a teaser. Enjoy and please follow, fav and review for more! God bless!**

The white-haired boy swaggered into what the Guardians called "the Globe Room". His crooked staff hung lazily on his shoulder as its bearer smirked. "You said something important demanded the presence of Jack Frost?" he asked, addressing himself to North—or Father Christmas or Santa Claus, depending on which culture you were from.

North scowled. "I believe you know perfectly well what that matter is, Jack Frost."

Jack brushed his staff on the floor; a trail of tiny ice crystals sprouted up in its path. "As a matter of fact, I don't. Suppose you enlighten me?"

"The Scandinavian kingdom known as Arendelle has been locked in a state of uncontrollable ice and snow. Care to explain?" demanded Tooth. Though her area of expertise was not ice, she was still as irate as North over the situation.

"Well, sounds like Arendelle's the place to be if they can keep ice going in the middle of summer." Jack idly twirled a snowflake around his hand.

"You misunderstand," North hissed. "We have long suspected you were more than just a prankster. Now we know. You are dangerous! Surrender your staff and with it, the power of ice and snow and the frost for which you were named. You are no longer worthy of your abiliites."

"Whoa, whoa there!" Jack raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "You think I did this?"

"You have a better explanation?" Tooth asked dryly.

Jack didn't answer.

"I thought so." North stepped forward and gripped the staff tightly. Jack suddenly wrenched away. "No! I can fix it."

"So you admit you did it?"

Jack Frost wheeled angrily on the tooth fairy. "I am doing nothing of the sort! But I can create ice and snow. I should be able to dispel it."

North nodded approvingly. "Do that, and find the one responsible for this winter. Bring whoever has done this to the Guardians for punishment. Clear your name, and you will keep your power over the snow and ice of the Earth."

"Nobody messes with Jack Frost," the boy mumbled. Aiming for an open window, he shot into the sky in the direction of Arendelle.


	2. Chapter 2: The Castle

**Four reviews in less than 24 hours on my first Jelsa story! Epic! :D Enjoy the second chapter and don't forget to check out my other stories!**

Even with Jack's incredible speed, it was still a very long flight to Arendelle. As he soared across the earth he had plenty of time to ponder what had happened. A city/kingdom engulfed in ice and snow, inexplicably, in the middle of summer—and he had been nowhere near Scandinavia at the time. That left two options, Jack thought to himself. Either this was a massive trick by Pitch, or—this second option was a little more far-fetched—someone had stolen a little of Jack's magic. But of course nobody could steal magic from Jack Frost.

Right?

Jack finally touched down on a massive sheet of ice that had once been a fjord. Ships trapped in the ice groaned as their wooden hulls felt the pressure of the ice. An island further into the fjord held a castle surrounded by thick, high walls. Arendelle castle, Jack noted. He decided the first thing to do was try to dispel the ice as he had promised before hunting down the one responsible. He brought his staff down hard on the frozen fjord and summoned as much warm magic as he could—not an easy task for Jack Frost.

To his shock, nothing happened. Several more attempts proved unfruitful. Jack couldn't believe it. That had to be the strongest proof that this was ice he had not created. He could dispel, he thought, any snow in the world—but apparently that was because until then, only he had had the power to create snow in the first place. Now someone else did too.

Jack wandered into the town and leaned casually against the gate. He didn't know how many people in this kingdom believed in him. But he did know that those who did believe were bound to be pretty angry with him and decided to keep a low profile.

But conversations he overheard startled him.

"When will the queen stop this winter?" whimpered a shivering little boy as he clutched his mother's hand.

"I don't know," the woman whispered sorrowfully. "But I hope she does soon."

"The queen?" Jack repeated in confusion.

The woman evidently did not hear him. Whether it was from the noisy crowd or just not believing in him, Jack never did find out. Arendelle's queen had done this?

Time to visit the Arendelle castle!

But before he was even halfway there a little girl suddenly tugged on his sweater, excitement filling her little eyes. "You're Jack Frost!"

Jack sighed and knelt. "Look, little girl, I promise I didn't do this—"

"Don't be silly! Everyone knows Queen Elsa went all ice-crazy." The little girl giggled. "You should have seen her face when she got mad at Princess Anna and made icicles grow out of the floor!"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "You were there?"

"No," the girl pouted, "but I heard the stories. And I saw her running across the fjord and freezing it."

Well, that explained the fjord. "Where is she now?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. But Princess Anna might. She went looking for Queen Elsa after she ran away."

"And where is Princess Anna now?"

"Nobody knows!"

Jack sighed as the little girl scampered off. Well, he hadn't made any progress knowing where to look for Elsa. But he at least knew who was really responsible now.

He launched into the air, determined to force Elsa to dispel her winter and bring her back for judgment. He would make those Guardians eat their words!

He searched the mountains outside Arendelle for any landmarks or any indication of where Elsa might have gone. He didn't quite know what he was looking for—a place where the snow was thickest, maybe?

But soon enough he saw it.

An enormous castle made from pure, flawless ice crystal towered at a height almost equal to the mountain on which it stood. Jack's jaw dropped at the magnificent structure. This had to be it.

His awe quickly turned to anger as he approached the huge double doors decorated with a snowflake. He burst through the doors in preparation for a battle with this second wielder of ice and snow.

Immediately he found himself looking at the back of a woman, with platinum blonde hair and a sparkling blue ice dress. A long, transparent silver-white cape covered with silver snowflakes trailed behind her on the floor. "What arrogance!" Jack muttered angrily, "thinking herself the queen of ice!" He raised his staff menacingly. "I am Jack Frost! Dispel your ice, winter witch!"

The woman turned around—and Jack's staff clattered to the floor.

She was drop-dead gorgeous.


	3. Chapter 3: Not a Winter Witch

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Enjoy!**

Jack immediately realized his mistake and snatched up his staff from the floor. "Queen Elsa?" he asked. His voice almost squeaked.

The woman nodded silently. "And you're Jack Frost."

Remembering his mission, Jack grew angry again. "And you have usurped my power! I control the ice of the earth!"

Queen Elsa looked down at her hands. "I swear, I stole nothing from you."

"Give me a break! By the moon, where else do you expect to get ice magic?!"

"I—I don't know. My parents said I was born like this."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He remembered what he had had to go through to gain his own icy magic.

"Yes. I don't know how or why. All I know is this is how I was born."

Jack glared at her. "And yet you knew that I am the one who controls ice and snow? You knew that, and did nothing to contain your own magic so yours would not interfere with mine? Do you have any idea how much trouble I'm in with the Guardians right now?"

Elsa looked at him in near anger now. "I hid my magic for thirteen long years! As a little girl I would play with my sister Princess Anna in the snow I created. But one day I hurt her and I was told to 'conceal, don't feel'. I wore gloves and hid in my room for thirteen years! Thirteen years!" She paused. "Jack Frost, have you ever tried holding a lid on a boiling kettle? At first it's easy. But the longer you hold the lid down, the more pressure builds up inside the kettle, until suddenly BOOM! The pressure bursts out and you can't hold the lid down on it anymore. That's what happened to me. I ran away here so I wouldn't hurt anyone ever again with my magic—and I let it go." She smiled sadly at him. "I am sorry if that has gotten you in trouble with the Guardians."

Jack snorted in disgust. "You have no idea!"

"So…why are you even here if you're so angry with me?"

"To prove to the Guardians that I'm not the one who 'let it go' in the middle of summer, I have to take you to them for judgment."

Elsa hung her head sorrowfully.

Jack took her arm and pulled her toward a flight of icy stairs. "Where do these lead?"

"To the second story, and my balcony."

"Then we'll leave from the balcony." Jack reached the bottom of the staircase and stopped. Somehow it seemed wrong to be treating Elsa this harshly, even if she had seemingly usurped his position as master of the ice. She was just so delicate and seemed genuinely afraid of her powers. Not to mention, she was the most beautiful creature Jack had seen to date.

He shook himself and released her arm. "Go," he commanded, pointing up the stairs.

As they approached the doors to Elsa's balcony, Jack pulled her wrists close to him and hesitated. He wasn't quite sure he wanted to do this. "No, I have to, for appearances," he scolded himself. Slight manipulations of his hand locked Elsa's wrists together in crude ice handcuffs.

But as Jack eased open the balcony door with his staff, both froze at the sound of a voice from downstairs in the castle. "Elsa? It's me! Anna!"

Elsa turned even more pale than usual. Jack raised an eyebrow at her. "Your sister?"

The snow queen nodded.

Jack sighed and dissolved the handcuffs on her. "You can talk to her before we leave. Just make it quick." He paused as he had a sudden thought. "Does she believe in me?"

Elsa hesitantly shook her head.

Jack felt relieved—the first time he had felt that way when hearing someone didn't believe in him. "All right. I'll be standing right behind you and once Anna leaves, so do we. No tricks or I'll have to take more extreme measures than just handcuffs to get you out of here."

Elsa nodded her understanding and walked toward the staircase.

Standing behind her, Jack wrestled with himself internally as the sisters talked. Yes, Elsa had committed a crime—at least the Guardians thought so. But maybe it was all an accident. Maybe Elsa's powers were as natural as his own. Jack knew he wouldn't be able to handle going for even a few days without making snow somewhere in the world—as Elsa had said, the pressure would become unbearable.

Suddenly Elsa turned and hurried back up the stairs toward the balcony again. For a moment Jack thought she was trying to escape him—until he saw Anna chasing after her, pleading with her to just not go, to come down the mountain. Jack couldn't hold back a smile. Anna really loved her sister.

Elsa turned around. "Anna…please go back home!"

For a split second those ice-blue eyes glanced at Jack, and he realized what Elsa was doing. She knew any minute, Anna would leave and Elsa would be taken away. She was trying to protect her sister from the Guardians' anger.

Jack realized he had to admire that.

But suddenly the sisterly conversation took a different turn. Anna clutched her hands nervously. "Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep…snow."

Elsa seemed horrified and genuinely shocked. "What?!"

This caught Jack off guard. From what he had heard, he had expected Elsa to be aware that her winter had engulfed Arendelle in its grip. If anything, he had expected her to be proud of it. But this wasn't the arrogant, dangerous winter witch he had been sent to apprehend.

This was a frightened young woman trying to come to terms with her own abilities.

"Well," Jack murmured, "this changes everything." He knew Anna could not hear him, but Elsa seemed deaf to him as well. She turned from her sister as a snowstorm began to swirl inside the ice castle. Anna pleaded with her sister to come home so they could fix this together. Elsa implored Anna to leave for her own safety. Neither sister would budge.

And then, Elsa couldn't suppress her fear any more.

"I CAN'T!" she cried as ice fanned from her chest. Jack stood unfazed as the ice passed directly through him—he was immortal and didn't need to be afraid of a little ice.

But he was horrified as he saw the ice impact Anna's heart and watched her slump to the floor in pain. He knew what would happen if a mortal was stuck there. If something didn't happen, Anna would freeze to solid ice—forever.

Elsa gasped as she saw what she had done. "Anna!" a male voice from further down suddenly cried. A blond young man in thick padded clothes pulled Anna to her feet. "Are you alright?"

Jack decided to step onto the balcony to give them some privacy. From what he had just seen, he knew Elsa would not run from him.

He waited until everything was quiet to turn back and reenter the castle. He found Elsa pacing back and forth, her hands clasped fearfully in front of her. The red light of sunset made the ice look like frozen blood, further heightening her fears. Menacing spikes of razor-sharp ice protruded from the walls as the castle creaked and groaned and cracks spread through its structure. Elsa didn't seem to have seen Jack's return yet.

Jack Frost shook his head silently. He couldn't complete the mission. Not after what he had seen.

With a decisive firmness in his step, Jack walked back out to the balcony and raised his staff high. Silently he took to the skies again.

The Guardians had to know the truth.

**As always, thanks for reading and God bless!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Battle

"Did you find the one responsible, Jack Frost?" North demanded.

The white-haired boy kicked half-heartedly at the floor. "Yeah, I found her all right."

North seemed surprised. "Her?" Then he grew angry. "And you did not bring her to us? What proof have you that you did not cause the freeze yourself?"

"I tried and failed to dispel the ice!" Jack snapped. "I can't dissolve ice created by someone else!"

"So who did this?" the tooth fairy demanded.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle. She was born with the ability to create and control ice and snow. For thirteen years she hid her powers, until recently the pressure overwhelmed her and she 'let it go'. She didn't know she engulfed her whole kingdom in winter until her sister Princess Anna told her."

North folded his arms gravely. "Jack, if Elsa did indeed cause this winter, she must be punished for usurping your position as master of the ice."

"But she didn't mean to do it!"

"Jack, she deserves to be punished! She's a winter witch!"

"She's scared, North!" Jack was so frustrated he thought he would cry. "She's terrified of her own powers! No one should have to live like that!"

Without warning North stamped his powerful foot on the floor. "Enough!" He leaned in close to Jack Frost. "Bring Queen Elsa of Arendelle here for judgment. We will determine her innocence or guilt. Baby Tooth will go along with you this time to keep an eye on you. Fail again, and you relinquish your staff and your magic—permanently."

Jack wanted to argue but knew there was no point.

With Baby Tooth settling down on his shoulder, Jack Frost took to the skies until he found a satisfactory snow-capped mountain. Sitting down, he looked at the tiny fairy on his shoulder and sighed. "Baby Tooth…I didn't cause the freeze in Arendelle. Do you believe me?"

The little fairy cooed and nodded.

Jack smiled and stroked her tiny feathers. "Thanks. If only the other Guardians felt the same way."

He looked out at the horizon and the setting sun. "Elsa may have caused the freeze, but…but she's innocent. I don't think any of the Guardians could hide their talents for thirteen years without 'letting it go' at some point. It doesn't seem fair! Why should Elsa suffer for doing something the Guardians do every day—using their talents?"

Baby Tooth squeaked. Jack didn't know the fairies' language yet, but he was learning, and he knew enough to know that the tiny creature disagreed with him. "Well, she did engulf the whole kingdom," he admitted. "Not a wise move. But she can fix it…right?"

The two of them sat in silence before the fairy squeaked again. Jack nodded reluctantly. "You're right. We'd better get a move on." He stood and took off again.

But as he neared Elsa's castle again, he realized something was very wrong. Soldiers were crowded outside and part of the elegant staircase had shattered. Baby Tooth gripped his sweater's shoulder tightly in worry. Panicking, Jack rushed to the balcony where he and Elsa had almost taken off—and quickly backed away.

The doors shattered outward as a soldier was pushed out onto the balcony by a massive wall of ice, pushing him toward a shattered gap in the balcony's ice railing. Jack's eyes were as big as dinner plates, his mouth agape. Was Elsa doing all this?!

He flew inside the castle and saw that Elsa was indeed fighting. She looked furious. Now, Jack thought, she more closely resembled a winter witch. But was she just defending herself? What had happened?

Suddenly another group of men, led by a more regal-looking man with sideburns, burst into the room and saw what Elsa was doing. "Queen Elsa!" their leader cried. "Don't be the monster they fear you are!"

Elsa turned to look at the leader. But it was her eyes landing on Jack Frost and the fairy on his shoulder that startled her. She ceased pushing on the wall of ice, panting, her eyes moving between Jack and the leader of the soldiers. She seemed like she didn't know who to be more afraid of.

Jack suddenly noticed that a soldier pinned against the wall with ice was aiming his crossbow at Elsa's throat. The lead soldier seemed to notice this too—and briefly glanced upwards. Jack's eyebrows raised—but it only lasted a second as the lead soldier dashed to his comrade and deflected the arrow upwards.

From high above came a muffled tinkling sound, like breaking glass.

Or ice. Both Elsa and Jack looked up in panic.

The magnificent ice chandelier Elsa had created was falling.

Elsa stood frozen in shock, staring up at the huge thing as it fell towards her. Without fully realizing what he was doing, Jack flew out to her and grabbed her hand, pulling her hard from the path of the falling chandelier. She did her best to keep up but he was just moving too quickly. Jack watched in horror as she fell and slid on the slightly melting ice, only stopping as her head made contact with the wall of her palace. She lay still, out cold.

Jack looked on, uncertain of what to do now. Meanwhile the soldiers stood around, shocked, trying to figure out what had just happened.

One of them suddenly drew his sword and advanced on the queen. "I say we make her pay for what she did!"

"No!" the leader snapped as the soldier drew back. The regal-looking leader raised his voice. "Whoever hurts the queen dies like a dog!"

Jack found himself gaining a new respect for this character as the soldiers reluctantly mumbled, "Yes, Prince Hans."

Hans seemed to understand the soldiers were still incredibly angry with the defenseless Elsa. "She'll come back to Arendelle with us," he said reluctantly. "Put her on my horse." Two of the men moved forward and gripped Elsa by her arms.

Jack longed to intervene but what could he do? None of these men believed in him. For all they knew, a ghost or even Pitch could be interfering with their work.

Pitch!

Jack hadn't considered that Pitch himself could have been involved with what had happened to Elsa. Could he be behind this? What was happening?

Regardless, Jack Frost knew he had to beat Hans—and the captured Elsa—back to Arendelle. With Baby Tooth protesting rather loudly at the sudden increase in speed, the master of the ice soared above the frigid clouds toward the frozen fjord.

**Thanks for reading! Remember to review! :D God bless!**


	5. Chapter 5: Escape

**Sorry for the delay. Plus side: longer chapter! :D**

Jack hovered just above the city of Arendelle, watching the soldiers' movements closely. It was a safe bet they would put Elsa in the castle dungeon. "I guess I should be grateful. Saves the Guardians the trouble of punishing her—and me bringing her in." Jack gritted his teeth in disgust at his own words.

Finally he sighed and reached for the passenger on his shoulder. "Baby Tooth?"

The little fairy squeaked.

"I need you to go back to the Guardians and tell them what has happened."

The fairy squealed so loudly Jack plugged his ears until the screeching died down. "Yes," he sighed, "I know they sent you to keep an eye on me. But this is something none of them had counted on. Their plan may change. Go find out what they want." The little fairy nodded reluctantly and took off.

That wasn't the whole truth. Jack did need to know what to do now, but he also wanted a minute to talk to Elsa alone again. If Pitch was behind this, and a conversation with Elsa revealed that, then maybe Jack could get both of them on the Guardians' good side again.

Touching down outside the castle gates, Jack followed the soldier the others had called Prince Hans. He was carrying a lantern and seemed to be headed for a heavy wooden door built into the castle wall. The dungeon door, Jack thought and sneaked up behind the man. Either Jack was exceptionally skilled at sneaking or Hans simply didn't believe in him—more likely the latter—but Jack followed Hans through the door and down a dark passageway undetected.

At the end of the tunnel, Hans paused and unlocked another heavy door. Jack slipped through the door right behind the totally unaware prince—and almost fainted (can immortal beings faint?) at what he saw.

Elsa was locked up in the dungeon, her hands covered in iron glove-like shackles that would theoretically prevent her using her powers. She looked angrily at Hans, glancing briefly at Jack but not concentrating on him. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I couldn't just let them kill you," Hans replied.

"But I'm a danger to Arendelle! Get Anna!"

"Anna…has not returned."

Elsa turned to look out the dungeon window. Hans sighed. "If you would just stop the winter…bring back summer…please!"

Elsa looked ready to cry. She turned in Hans' direction but she made direct eye contact with Jack as she answered. "Don't you see? I CAN'T!"

Both Jack and Hans reacted with surprise at this news.

Elsa pleaded desperately with Hans. "You have to tell them to let me go!"

"I will do what I can," Hans promised before retrieving his lantern and leaving the dungeon.

Both Elsa and Jack stood there alone in the dark, silent. Finally Elsa spoke bitterly. "I suppose you're happy. I'm being punished for the winter."

"I'm anything but happy." Jack twirled his staff around his hands awkwardly. "Elsa…I don't know what the Guardians plan to do to you. I've tried to defend you before them but they just won't listen. But I think there's a way we can make them change their minds."

When Elsa didn't speak Jack sighed. "Listen. What happened to make you conceal your powers?"

Elsa closed her eyes as if remembering something awful. "I made a winter playground for my sister and myself, and I accidentally struck Anna with my powers. She almost died. From then on Father told me to 'conceal, don't feel'."

"Do you remember anything particularly unusual about that night? Did you wake up from a nightmare, or did Anna?"

Elsa looked puzzled. "No…"

"I guess Pitch wasn't involved then," Jack murmured. Louder he asked, "What about when you revealed your powers accidentally? Did you see or hear anything really unusual?"

"No…wait! Yes!" Elsa's eyes grew wide as she remembered. "When Anna pulled my glove off, she got something on my hand. When I produced those icicles I remember being both worried and scared because I hadn't summoned any ice magic, and I hadn't been suppressing any. It just…came out on its own."

"What did she get on your hand?" Jack asked.

"It looked like dirt…very dark dirt. Sand! That's what it was! It was black sand!"

"Pitch!" Jack exclaimed. "I knew he was connected somehow. But why would he force you to reveal your powers, and how would he know Anna would get the sand under your glove?"

"I don't know…"

Jack sighed and leaned on his staff. "Elsa…Queen Elsa…you don't deserve to be punished by the Guardians. If Pitch is involved, I know we can convince them you're innocent."

"And even if we can't convince them?"

Jack closed his eyes for a moment before looking at her again. "Either way, I know you're innocent."

Elsa sighed. "I thought you were angry with me for taking over your position as sole controller of the ice and snow."

"I was. The Guardians are even angrier now than I was at first. But…I've seen you didn't mean to do it." Jack moved closer to her. "You did what you had to do."

He glanced down and realized the iron gloves over Elsa's hands were being covered in frost. He gestured downward. "Did you mean to do that?"

"Yes. I had to let my ice out somehow."

Just then both heard distant footsteps approaching the dungeon door. Thinking quickly, Jack picked up his staff. "Keep icing up those chains." He hovered beside the window, frosting it over rapidly.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Elsa whispered, turning her head to follow him. He was flying across the ceiling now, frosting everything in his path.

Just as he reached the door and frosted it shut, both heard voices. "Be careful! She's dangerous!"

The door rattled against its new lock of solid ice. "It's frozen shut!"

Jack raised an eyebrow slyly and chuckled. "Get it now?"

Elsa pulled hard on her chains, weakened by frost, as Jack iced another portion of the wall by the window. The ice queen glanced worriedly toward the door. "They'll get in here any second!"

"Keep pulling!" Jack grunted. "Almost—got it—yes!"

One final blast of ice from his staff blasted the dungeon wall wide open just as Elsa freed herself from the chains. As she flailed to keep her balance, Jack caught her in his arms. "Run, Elsa."

"You're letting me go?!" she whispered in shock. "Why?"

The door began to give.

"No time to explain! Run!" Jack shouted at her. He conjured up a thick cloud of swirling snow just outside the hole.

Elsa disappeared into Jack's newly contrived snowstorm just as the door gave way. Several soldiers, led by a less regal-looking Hans, burst into the dungeon and glowered as they saw their prisoner had escaped.

Jack couldn't resist sticking his tongue out at the men though he knew none of them could see it. One glance out at the storm told him Elsa had managed to run far enough away.

"Run, my queen." Jack whispered, knowing she could not hear him. "Run and be free. Be safe. Let it go."

**Remember to review! (****For anyone who's curious, the idea about Jack icing the cell came from the movie "Frozen"—in the dungeon, there's a camera shot where Elsa turns her head and watches as ice creeps across the ceiling. Disney implies it's her ice. My idea, though, is that it's Jack Frost producing that ice—we just don't see him. :P ) Thanks for reading and God bless!**


	6. Chapter 6: Frozen Heart

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I got sick with writer's block. :P But I think I'm better now. Enjoy! :D**

The snowstorm outside the dungeon grew thicker and thicker by the moment. Jack knew his snowstorm was not nearly this powerful—Elsa must be making one of her own. Her fears were overwhelming her and her powers were slipping from her control.

Immediately Jack knew he had to find her and make her stop. The winter was bad enough. What if the Guardians were watching and blamed him yet again for what Elsa had done?

To his surprise, Elsa's swirling whirlwinds of ice and snow were just as powerful as his own, if not more. Her feelings definitely affected how strong her creations were. Jack even realized that he was shivering slightly. "Now that's a first," he murmured in genuine surprise. He couldn't remember the last time he had shivered with cold.

Finally he found Elsa, far out on the frozen fjord, trying to run. But her own snowstorm was blinding her to her surroundings. "Elsa!" Jack shouted, struggling through the winds to reach her. "Elsa!"

The snow queen turned but quickly began to run away from Jack. For a minute this puzzled him. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see someone he had hoped to not see for a long time.

Tooth hovered there, rubbing her arms in the cold. Her face was stony with anger. "Jack Frost, what have you done now?!"

"Elsa did this!" Jack cried. "I just got her out of the castle dungeon and she's being chased by Prince Hans! She's terrified! Let her alone!"

"You WHAT?!" Tooth demanded. Suddenly Jack noticed Baby Tooth huddled up on the larger fairy's shoulder, looking guilty and apologetic. Jack's heart sank. Whatever Baby Tooth had reported, the Guardians must not have liked.

"We've had it with you, Frost!" Tooth all but spat. "I've been sent to bring in the both of you to stand before the Guardians."

Jack looked down at his feet. "Take me, but please, leave Elsa alone."

"She's just as guilty as you!" Tooth asserted.

Suddenly both heard Hans' voice. "Elsa! You can't run from this!"

"Just take care of my sister!" Elsa cried in return.

Tooth raised an eyebrow. Jack pointed to Hans and Elsa, who stood about fifteen feet away in the snowstorm.

"Your sister?" Hans repeated. "She came back from the mountain weak and cold! She said that you froze her heart!"

"No…" Elsa whispered.

"I tried to save her but it was too late!" Hans shouted. "Your sister is dead—because of you!"

Elsa stared transfixed in horror at the ice under her feet. Slowly she turned away from Hans and then fell to her knees on the frozen surface of the fjord, seemingly longing to cry but unable to produce tears.

The snowstorm rolled back like a scroll as Elsa dropped to her knees; even snowflakes hung suspended in midair as though by a string. Tooth looked around herself in surprise. Jack tried to move toward Elsa to comfort her, but a shocking sight stopped him.

A young woman was stumbling across the ice toward a familiar blond mountain man…Jack gasped. It was Princess Anna and that man from the castle! She was alive!

But it looked like she wouldn't be alive much longer. Her hair was snow-white and crystalline designs in ice were forming gradually on her skin. She was slowly freezing to death from the inside out.

But as horrifying as that sight was to Jack, the next was even worse. Both his head and Anna's turned at the sound of a sword being drawn. Hans advanced on Elsa, weapon in hand, about to kill her. Elsa either didn't know or didn't care that she was about to die.

Tooth stared in almost emotionless surprise. "Well," she said finally, "saves us from dealing with the queen."

Jack clenched his teeth in rage at the fairy. "How can you say that?!" He snatched up his staff and prepared to hurl a huge blast of ice at the rogue prince.

But someone beat him to it.

With a sudden burst of strength, Princess Anna threw herself between her sister and Hans' sword. "No!" she cried.

That was the last word she would ever speak.

Beginning in her heart, ice spread through her body and turned her into an icy blue-white statue, frozen forever in a defensive position of her sister. Hans' sword shattered on the icy hand and the shockwave threw him back. A single last breath escaped Anna's frosty lips.

And then all was silent and still.

Elsa turned around hesitantly and her eyes grew wide with horror. "Anna! Anna…no…no…please, no…" She placed her hands on her sister's frozen cheeks as her tears dripped onto the icy statue. "Anna!" she finally sobbed and embraced Anna's frozen body.

Jack looked on in deep sorrow. He knew how much the queen had loved her sister. And now…

Suddenly feeling a hand on his shoulder, Jack realized Tooth was right beside him. "I can't believe it," she whispered. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked at Jack. "You were right."

Normally such a confession would have made Jack smirk in pride and gloat. But this time he could only nod as he fought a lump in his throat. This was the first time he was not proud to be right about something.


	7. Chapter 7: The Journey

**I had planned to wait, but so many reviews begged for more I decided to do this early. :P Enjoy! :D**

Jack finally managed to move his legs and walk toward Elsa, placing a hand on her shoulder. She didn't acknowledge him, continuing to mourn her sister.

Jack looked sorrowfully at the statue again—and then did a double take. Something was happening!

Beginning in Anna's heart, color slowly began spreading through her body again—slowly but surely. Jack's pulse raced (do immortal beings have pulses?) as he watched Anna's body slowly thaw. Was she…

The thaw spread through all of Anna and she relaxed to a more comfortable position, releasing what final breath was left in her lungs. Elsa felt her sister move and looked up hopefully. "Anna?" she whispered in joyful disbelief.

Immediately the queen stood to her feet and embraced her sister, both of them half laughing and half crying, enjoying being together again. Elsa looked her sister straight in the eye. "You sacrificed yourself…for me?"

Anna smiled. "I love you," she replied simply.

A roly-poly snowman standing off to one side gasped. "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!"

Tooth raised an eyebrow. "Did that snowman just talk?"

"We've seen a lot of strange stuff. I think a talking snowman is low on the list," Jack chuckled wryly.

Elsa ignored the conversation, lost in her own world. "Love will thaw…" she repeated slowly. "Love!" She looked back at Anna. "Of course!" Releasing her sister's hands, she spread her arms wide, palms up.

"Elsa?" Anna ventured.

"Love!" the snow queen repeated, focusing on the ice surrounding them.

And much to everyone's surprise, the snow began to dissolve around them. Snowflakes drifted upwards. The ice covering the fjord broke into chunks which drifted skyward gracefully as snow flurries. The white blankets covering the tops of buildings broke apart; every trace of frost disappeared from the windows and doors throughout all of Arendelle. All of this wintry magic condensed into a massive silver snowflake gleaming in the sky high above. With a simple movement of her hands Elsa dispersed the snowflake and broke the wintry curse forever.

Anna smiled at her sister. "I knew you could do it."

Jack longed to say the same thing to Elsa, but he knew it would look really weird for Elsa to be talking to empty air. He walked away from the happy reunion silently to await his turn.

Tooth hovered hesitantly next to him. "I…I guess we'll have to go back to the Guardians' headquarters soon."

"Tooth," Jack began, "I think Pitch was involved here. Elsa told me that when she accidentally revealed her power, she had black sand on her hand."

Tooth looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yes! I think Pitch forced her to reveal her power for some reason. I don't have a clue why though."

"If North believes you, both of you would be exonerated!" Tooth exclaimed.

Jack nodded. "I know. Just wait until tonight to bring Elsa…okay?"

Tooth folded her arms. "I can't do that."

"Please!" Jack pleaded. "She needs time to right the rest of what she's done. Come tonight I'm sure she'll go with us willingly."

Tooth sighed. "All right."

* * *

><p>Jack watched Elsa proudly that afternoon as she blanketed the town square in ice and created a skating rink for everyone. She even provided enough snow for the children to build their own little snowmen—thankfully no more talking ones. Without her fears holding her back, she was free to use her talents and bring enjoyment to everyone.<p>

Everyone but the Guardians, it seemed.

Too soon, the sun set below the horizon and Jack hovered outside Elsa's window at Arendelle castle. To his surprise, the snow queen was there waiting for him.

"You knew?" Jack asked in surprise.

"I heard you and the fairy talking," Elsa admitted.

Tooth joined them just then. "Queen Elsa, if you tell them about the black sand, I know they won't punish you."

"But will they believe me?" Elsa questioned.

"Of course they will," Jack answered with his usual confidence. Unfortunately, this time he was just pretending.

"How will we get there anyway?" Elsa added. "You two can fly but I can't."

"Not in a skirt like that, especially," Tooth added dryly. Both Jack and Elsa blushed at the thought of Elsa's admittedly high-slit skirt blowing in the winds of the sky.

But a little of Elsa's ice magic sealed the slit temporarily. Tooth hesitated. "I can't carry you…Jack? Can she hold your staff?"

Elsa looked hesitantly at him. Jack sighed. "I guess if it works." He extended his staff to her and she grabbed onto it directly under his hand.

The trio silently rose into the air and began their journey toward the moment of truth.


	8. Chapter 8: Pitch

**VERY sorry for the long delay in updating...I write much more on my MLP stories, and school's ramping up. Plus I caught writer's block briefly. But here you go! :D**

Elsa stood alone in the center of the Globe Room, her hands clasped in front of her. Her sapphire eyes gazed up solemnly at the Guardians, who were conferencing with each other at the moment and largely ignoring the snow queen. Jack stood behind the globe, half hidden from anyone's view. Though he tried to appear confident and unafraid, he was actually very worried. If the Guardians didn't buy Elsa's story about Pitch's involvement in Arendelle's winter, she could get in some serious trouble. And so would Jack, for helping her.

A little squeak from Jack's shoulder got his attention. Baby Tooth had returned and was settling onto a soft spot on the dark blue sweater.

Jack frowned at the tiny fairy. "Get lost."

The little guy squeaked forlornly and Jack sighed. "Fine, you can stay. I'm not happy with you right now though."

Baby Tooth blushed on his tiny cheeks and squeaked an apology. A moment later he cheeped in a questioning tone.

Jack glanced back toward his shoulder. "Why did I help Elsa? Because I somehow knew she was innocent. Even before I found out the winter was just an accident, I knew something was wrong. Pitch did something. But I can't imagine what advantage this would give him."

"Jack Frost?" North's voice boomed.

The white-haired boy sighed and moved from behind the globe. "Present."

"Tell me what you saw when Prince Hans confronted Elsa," North ordered.

Jack glanced back at Elsa before focusing on North. "I saw Hans lie to Elsa and tell her Princess Anna was dead. Elsa began to grieve and the snowstorm ceased. But as Hans drew his sword and advanced upon the queen to kill her, Princess Anna threw herself between the two to protect her sister. But her heart was frozen and as she raised her hand to stop Hans, her body turned into solid ice. Hans was thrown back. Elsa saw what happened and as she wept over Anna, her sister's heart thawed and she was restored. When both realized that it was love that had saved Anna, Elsa used the power of love to stop her eternal winter and restore summer to Arendelle." He looked down. "That's exactly what happened."

"It matches perfectly with Tooth's story," North thought aloud.

"Of course it does! We were both there."

North looked around himself at the other Guardians, who all nodded in agreement. North stood to his feet. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle, the Guardians have found you innocent and will release you to return to your kingdom. Jack Frost will be your escort back to Arendelle."

Elsa smiled in relief, her cheeks a lovely shade of pink. "Thank you."

Jack, on the other hand, wasn't too happy with this arrangement. He would love to spend time alone with Elsa. But in the sky, returning her permanently to Arendelle, wasn't the best time or place to do it.

Of course, he wasn't sure Elsa would take too kindly to him asking to be with her…alone…

Suddenly the windows of the Globe Room were darkened by waves of black sand. Jack's heart plunged to his feet as the Guardians looked on in horror.

Elsa looked terrified. "What's happening?!"

"Pitch!" Jack shouted.

Queen Elsa paled and half hid behind Jack as the sand swirled into the room, surrounding the huge globe in the center. Soon the Nightmare King himself stepped from the cloud, smirking.

"What do you want?!" Tooth demanded angrily.

"I was drawn here by one of you," Pitch answered simply.

North looked angrily around the room. "Who dares support Pitch Black?!"

Jack immediately realized what was happening. Pitch must have felt Elsa's fear of her powers—and followed it. "You did it, didn't you?" he demanded.

"I cannot read minds, Jack Frost," Pitch sneered.

"You froze Arendelle!" Jack shouted. "You forced Elsa to reveal her powers! Why?!" He aimed his staff at the villain. "Why?!"

Pitch chuckled and glanced sleazily at Elsa, who still stood trembling behind Jack. "I sensed her fear from her childhood. Someday I knew the Guardians would find out that a mortal wields the same power as Jack Frost—and they would try to destroy her."

North looked very uncomfortable at this point. Pitch continued, "I knew there was no better way to defeat the Guardians than by discrediting them—and spreading fear and disbelief of them. So I helped Elsa show off her ice powers at her coronation."

"It WAS you," Elsa whispered in horror.

"Unfortunately the whole kingdom knew it was Elsa's fault and not Jack's. But the Guardians didn't know." Pitch laughed. "So I had one potential Guardian discredited."

"It's over!" Jack snapped. "They know I'm innocent! And they know Elsa didn't mean to do it!"

"Oh?" Pitch sneered. "But do they know how to remedy the widespread fear of Queen Elsa down in Arendelle?"

Elsa stepped back. "They—they're still afraid of me?"

"They'll be afraid of all of you soon enough—once I'm finished!" Black sand swirled around Pitch as he prepared himself to attack.

Jack thrust his staff forward—suddenly he felt a gentle arm brush his side. He looked up in surprise to see Elsa standing beside him, poised for battle. She looked like she did back when she was defending herself from Hans and the others back in her ice palace.

She glanced sideways at him and smiled. Jack blinked and looked again. He wasn't sure, but he thought she had just…winked at him.

But that wasn't important at the moment.


End file.
